Good Morning, Starshine
by wakaba-chan
Summary: Tai's new lover awakens in the morning. Who is it, you ask? *insert evil grin here* FF.N sucks; I used to have such a good summary to this fic, and they deleted it! *sulks*


Good Morning, Starshine  
  
  
  
Is it yaoi? Or is it NOT? Can you tell? I don't think even *I* knew what I was doing before the end of this. This takes place somewhere in the future - just how far into the future, I have no idea. Although this isn't my first shot at a one-shot fanfic, it's my first Digimon fanfic. Enjoy.  
  
  
"Good morning, starshine."  
  
I awoke with soft brown eyes in my line of vision and the scent of Taichi Kamiya on my bedsheets.  
  
I stretched my arms out, awakening from my slumber to the dewy light of the dawn and to Tai's overwhelming chipperness. "Hey," I managed to squeak out, though I winced at the sound of my voice first thing in the morning. I sounded like a goddam frog.  
  
Tai chuckled from above me. "Not a morning person there, are you, sweetie."  
  
It had finally happened. I had waited for this the minute I had met him. Taichi Kamiya was finally in my bedroom.  
  
In the morning.  
  
Smiling at my frog voice.  
  
I couldn't tell you how long I had waited for this moment. To actually be in Tai's embrace, kissing him, touching him, just like I had done last night. To feel his hot breath over every inch of my body, caressing me in a way I had only dreamed of...  
  
He had screamed out my name last night, and I screamed out his.  
  
I raised my hand to his cheek, to touch him, to see if he was real. To see if what we had done last night wasn't all in my head. My fingers touched soft skin, and I knew that this was a reality. Tai leaned into my touch, his eyes closing in elegant ecstasy. I shifted my weight slightly under the thin bedsheet, only then noticing that Tai was directly above me, his body pressed against mine. The mere thought of where I was sent tingles down my spine.  
  
My hand reached around to the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me. With one swooping second, my lips enclosed his, the pure pleasure of his tongue playfully rolling with my own nearly overwhelming me. Tai's ungloved hands went to my face, caressing it, before resting in my hair, Tai running his fingers through it gently. My arms slowly traced down his spine, finally landing on the small of his back. Oh, if only this could have lasted forever...  
  
Tai stopped us from going any further, parting our lips with a slight moan. "C'mon," he said, the hint of sadness and disappointment evident in his voice. "we don't want another last night, now do we?" His cheerful voice and playful eyes almost dared me to challenge him, to throw the sheet that separated our bodies to the wind and just let him take me there. Sadly, Tai got up from our position, his naked silhouette moving around my room, filling my mind and blocking out anything else I might have been thinking about before.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower." And with that, the Taichi Kamiya I had dreamed about disappeared into my bedroom's sidedoor, leading to the bathroom.  
  
Reluctantly, I got up off of the bed and walked over to my dresser. No more playtime for Tai and me this morning. I had to get dressed.  
  
I remember the first time I had told everyone how I felt about Tai. Joe didn't seem surprised; he said he suspected it long before I had said anything. (Was I that obvious?) Mimi seemed happy for me; I think she had known beforehand as well. There was only one of our friends who had said anything objective about it: Matt.  
  
I knew Matt didn't like Tai. Everyone knew that was obvious. Those two couldn't go through one day without fighting, although neither of them would ever back down. He's never been too fond of Tai, and God knows, it shows. He didn't like what I had chosen - he didn't like Tai, more like it - but he had no qualms about it either way, and told me that, although Tai wouldn't be the one he would choose, he was happy for me.  
  
I had told them all about it last night. The same night, Tai came knocking at my door, looking for something. I asked him what.  
  
"You," he replied.  
  
And that's how it began.  
  
I slipped on my sneakers, everything else already into place. I heard the door to the bathroom squeak open, and looked over towards it. Tai stood in front of the door naked as the day he came into this world save for a strategically placed towel, his wild brown shock of hair soaking wet, dripping droplets of water onto my carpeted floor. My eyes widened, and I could swear my jaw had dropped to my feet. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen...and he was all mine.  
  
"You got dressed already," he observed. I did all I could do just to nod my head slightly, my eyes still wide at the thought of what lay behind that towel. Tai saw my expression, and smirked slyly. "Did you have to?" he asked, putting on a mock pout, the corners of his mouth still having the slight indication of a smile.  
  
I broke out of my trance, remembering the reason we both had to dress and not stay in my bedroom the entire morning. "We're supposed to meet the guys at the amusement park at ten-thirty, remember?" I said. Tai rolled his eyes. He did remember. I glanced over at my alarm clock beside my bed. "And it's already ten o'clock. You're going to have to get dressed now if we want to get there on time."  
  
"Who says I want to get there on time?"  
  
Tai crossed the room slowly, though swiftly, and in only moments he was upon me, his body pressed against mine. He slowly let go of the towel, releasing something I was startled at, but was not surprised to see. He whispered into my ear, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist.  
  
"Who says I want to get there?"  
  
He pressed his lips against mine so violently, and so quickly that it shocked me. I responded quickly, as I had always did, and soon we were both so caught up in each other I had nearly forgotten about the amusement park. But, as quickly did the thought leave my mind, did it come back, and I sighed inwardly, knowing that we had to keep this appointment, but wishing that we could just stay here a while longer, just here in each other's arms...  
  
This time, it was I who broke away from him, parting our lips with such sadness. "Come on, Tai," I said, my eyes looking down only partly to avert his disappointed gaze. "we have to go."  
  
"Okay," Tai nodded solemnly, as his hold on my waist loosened. I grabbed his wrists quickly, yet gently, before they left my waist. With one quick peck on his lips, I whispered,  
  
"I love you, Tai."  
  
I felt Tai relax in our embrace as he rested his head on my shoulder, whispering back softly,  
  
"I love you too, Izzy." 


End file.
